<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas to be Told by Thelegacies116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143983">A Christmas to be Told</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelegacies116/pseuds/Thelegacies116'>Thelegacies116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelegacies116/pseuds/Thelegacies116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A  Christmas one-shot set Before the story of my legacy.   I do not own twilight or the originals. I do own the plot and Aurora.</p><p>It was Christmas again,  for most families, Christmas is a time where you come together with your family and friends. Where you share presents and enjoy a good meal. But not for Volturi family. Once upon a time perhaps but now in sted of being a time full of joy and happy memories, Christmas had become a time of sorrow, anger and misery. Ever since Caius Volturi lost his beloved wife, Luciana Mikelson. He hated Christmas. Instead of spending time with his, he locked himself away. All because the memories of the happy times he'd spent with Luciana and his little girl was too much. They haunted him and because Christmas was the one time of the year where she would see all her siblings gathered together in the same room without fighting. This year was no different than every other year he always brought his daughter a gift to open on Christmas morning but Caius himself never participated in the tradition of opening gifts the morning of the 25th. not until this year...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas to be Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd pov.</p><p>It was Christmas again, for most families, Christmas is a time where you come together with your family and friends. Where you share presents and enjoy a good meal. But not for Volturi family. once upon a time perhaps but now Christmas in sted of being a time full of joy and happy memories it had become a time of sorrow and anger. After Caius Volturi lost his beloved wife he had hated Christmas. Instead of being with his daughter, brothers and sisters he spent the entire month of December locked in his office often buried in paperwork. Why you may ask? The answer is simple, Luciana had always loved Christmas. It was her favourite time fo year, mainly because, Christmas was the one time of the year where she would see all her siblings gathered together in the same room without fighting. This year was no different than every other year he always brought his daughter a gift to open on Christmas morning but Caius himself never participated in the tradition of opening gifts the morning of the 25th. not until this year...</p><p>Caius pov</p><p>I was in my office. I had just placed Auroras gift under the Christmas tree and was about to start paperwork when I heard a knock on the door. irritated I growled, " Go away aro I already said I won't be joining you". Every year he would try and every year he would fail. Couldn't he just stop? "I'm not uncle Aro papa" I heard. I frowned what was Aurora doing here? She was supposed to be with my brothers opening gifts. I rose and unlocked the door. Immediately I was met with a pair of ocean eyes. The same eyes as my Luci I thought to myself Aurora was looking more and more like Luciana these days. It almost hurt to see her. Every time I saw her stunning ocean blue eyes it brought up painful memories of Luciana. I sighed " Come in sweetheart," I said.</p><p>She gave me a beaming smile that made her eyes lit up. she took my hand and dragged me back to my desk. Shaking my head at her antics I sat down. Not even a minute later she climbed onto my lap snuggling into my chest. I began running my fingers through her long beautiful curls. That was another thing she had from her mother. After a while, Aurora broke the silence." papa"?  she asked. I hummed in answer. " Why won't you open presents with us?", she asked. I didn't answer her instead I glanced to the picture's I had on my desk. Aurora flowed my glance. " Do you miss mama?", She asked in a small voice. " Yes," I said without hesitation. "I miss your mother very much, she'll always be in my heart. But I see so much of her in you every day." I told my daughter. She yawned and snuggled into my chest. I chuckled. "Tired little one?" I asked her with a soft smile. She nodded sheepishly. " Tell me a story about mama", she said tiredly. My smile fell. I didn't want to talk about Luci now. The pain I felt when I even thought about her was overwhelming. "Please" came her quiet voice. "Just one story", she begged. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes looking like a sad puppy. The little devil I thought, she knew that I couldn't resist her puppy eyes. "Alright," I finally gave in. She beamed and pointed to the picture on my desk. "Will you tell me the story behind that one," she asked innocently. The picture was of Luciana and I dancing together. It had been taken the very first Christmas she spent here. " of course I said but it's a very long story" I warned her.</p><p>It was our first Christmas together. Your mother and I had only known each other for a year. But a lot of things had happened and I had fallen very much in love with her. She was the sweetest and most innocent person I had ever met.</p><p>flashback scene. The evening of December 25th 7 years ago Volturi castle Italy</p><p>3 pov:</p><p>It was the first Christmas that the Mickelson's spent in Italy. Luciana had managed to convince her brothers that they should all be together. So that was how the whole Mikaelson family now found themselves in the Volturi kings private living room.</p><p>They had decided to combine our traditions for the holiday. Their tradition was very sweet and simple. They only gave each other one single gift. Luciana had explained that she hated when people gave her extremely expensive and big gifts. She'd much rather receive something small that comes from the heart. So instead of giving multiple gifts that. They would each pull a note with a name of a sibling on and then give the sibling one gift. They had decided to go with their tradition of gift-giving and the traditional Christmas ball. Which the Volturi hold every year.</p><p>"Caius it's your turn to present Luciana her gift ", Didmey said snapping me out of my thoughts. I rose from my seat and walked to where Luci was sitting. I gently placed the gift in her lap. " For you my love," I said. She smiled and began unwrapping the gift. As soon as she opened the gift she gasped. In the gift was a handcrafted music box made in gold and silver decorated with small jewels that looked like roses. On the side of the music box, the was an inscription carved in. Carefully she lifted the music up for the others to see. Tears welled in her eyes as she read the inscription. " Thank you, Caius", she said. He smiled lifted her hand and kissed it. She blushed and looked away. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Caius raised a hand to her face and gently made her look at him fully aware that each of her brothers was watching.</p><p>" Don't look away, you are beautiful", he said while caressing her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Until a clearing of a throat interrupted them. " So what did you get, little sister?" Finn asked. With a beaming smile, Luciana lifted the music box for her sibling to see. " You got a decorated box? Isn't that just a little stu...Ouch, Bekah.", Kol said as Rebekah hit him at the back of the head.</p><p>" Shut up Kol," she said.</p><p>" Why it is stupid"</p><p>" Stop it," Luciana said firmly.</p><p>" Kol, it isn't just an ordinary box, it's a music box. And I love it very much. Caius thought a lot about the gift and it's incredibly detailed. Just look at the inscription, Luciana said handing The box over to him. "L'amore non-guarda con gli occhi, ma con il cuore, " he read aloud.</p><p>" Love does not look with the eyes, but with the heart", Elijah translated.</p><p>" It's from my favourite fairytale, The one Nik use tell me when I was a child," Luciana said. She then turned to Caius " how does it work?" she asked curiously. Caius pulled a heart-shaped silver necklace out of his pocket. on the necklace, the words true beauty is found within was engraved on the heart. On either side of the silver heart were charms representing the fairytale. On the right side, a book and a red pearl on the left side, a rose and a yellow pearl. he brought the necklace to the front of the music box and began turning it. after the fourth turn, the music box opened and began playing a melody. " My lullaby" Luciana exclaimed as recognized the enchanting tune the box was playing.</p><p>" I had it accustomed so it can play 3 different songs. I heard you humming the tune so I asked your sister. She told me the story and I thought It was fitting. ", Caius said.</p><p>"Thank you so much I truly love it", she responded.</p><p>The spent the rest of the morning about chatting about gifts. until it was time to get ready for the ball. Luciana went back to her room. on the door to her closet, she found a strapless deep royal purple ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. the top had a lace pattern that looked very complicated. The skirt had several layers of tulle and a long train. Small diamonds were sewn into it, which made it shine when the light reflected on them. Under the dress was a pair of matching heels.</p><p>She frowned at the outfit. They seriously expected her to wear this dress. The dress was beautiful but, it wasn't her style. She hated dresses like that. They were much too extravagant for her. Had the dress been more simple then perhaps she would have worn it but this, no this she wouldn't wear. So with her mind made up she went into her closet and found a simple but elegant red lace dress that went down to her knees. The dress had an a-line and was off the shoulder. She also chooses a black leather jacket with a hand-painted peace sign made of flowers on the back. for shoes, she found a pair of low heel black ankle boots with red roses on.</p><p>She got dressed and went to her vanity table to do her hair and makeup. She braided some of her hair into a waterfall braid and let the rest fall in natural curls. When that was done she put on nude pink lipstick. The necklace for her music gently rested on her chest. The last detail was a black hairband with blood-red roses on. After one last glance in the mirror, she was ready.</p><p>In the ballroom, Caius was impatiently waiting for Lucianna to arrive. He kept his eyes on the staircase and door. After what seemed like hours the door finally opens and his lucy stepped onto the staircase. He took in her appearance and was stunned to find her wearing a very casual looking red lace gown and a black leather jacket. he heard an amused chuckle behind him and turned to find Niklaus watching his sister descend the staircase with an amused glance in his eyes. At Caius confused look he simply said: " She hates dressing up". When Luciana reached the place where he and Niklaus were standing she kissed her brother on the cheek and dragged him onto the dance floor just as the music began playing. He watched her dance around with her brother for a while longer before joining his brothers and their wives on the thrones. Time went by and they greeted coven after coven until finally he could steal Lucianna away from Finn and have his dance with her. They danced for three songs straight until the last song ended. He spun Luciana around one last time before getting down one knee pulling out a small ring box. " Luciana, for the longest time I thought that I was a beast that could not be loved, But then I met you. You taught me how to love, to dance and how to live. You are my rose, my light, my everything. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked a stunned Lucianna.</p><p>" Yes," she whispered with tears streaming down her face. gently he grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. After that, he stood gathered her in his arms and placed a sweet kiss onto her lips. The rest of the room began cheering and clapping but the two of them didn't hear they were too lost in the moment to even notice.</p><p>End of flashback.</p><p>" So it was taken the day you proposed to mama?" Aurora asked her father.</p><p>" Yes, and it was one of the happiest days of my life. Now I think we better go join you, aunts and uncles, afterall you have presents to open". Aurora nodded and climbed down from his lap. Caius stood and hand in hand they walked to the living room where the others were waiting. The rest of the day was spent opening presents, laughing, telling stories and getting lost in memories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>